


everybody has a kryptonite

by floralklance (sylvenon)



Series: krypto adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Protection, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro gets giant alien dog, The Arena, giant alien dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/floralklance
Summary: In a fight, the Galra send out a monster the size of a ship. Of course, Shiro knows exactly who it is.





	everybody has a kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> IM!!!!! I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS AND GOT NOTIFS ABT KUDOS ON IT AND I WAS LIKE, 'wahhhhhhhhh-OMFG'  
> but thank u for liking it so much! i hope to continue this soon! but im going to be participating in a keith mini bang on tumblr, sooooooo look forward to that!

The roar drew their attention to the closed door. They heard the commander of the ships laugh through the speakers. "Soon enough, the Paladin's of Voltron will be nothing but guts and blood decorating my walls!" Lance rolled his eyes at it, but couldn't contain the squeak that tore from his mouth at the screech of metal ripping. Two feet long claws appeared through the metal door and it tore it open with ease. Lance was close to fainting. Shiro had frozen in front of him, arm up, glowing purple. He tilted his head as if listening to the roar that sounded. Then it exploded into the room. 

Giant. Huge. Colossal. Lance could go on. The words running through his head were all of the similar origins. Standing 9 feet tall on all four legs, thick white fur and crimson eyes made the monster in front of them. It growled, before crouching, muscles bunching under its fur. Lance sent a quick prayer, closing his eyes. "Krypto?" Lance opened his eyes, looking at Shiro. He had lowered his arm and approached the giant monster-wolf thing. 

"Shiro?" Lance whisper-yelled. Shiro raised his hand, in the quiet motion and Lance didn't speak again. The monster-wolf sat back on its hind legs, staring down at Shiro. A loud noise could be heard throughout the otherwise quiet hall. Lance realized it was thumping. A tail thumping. Shiro grinned. 

"Krypto! It is you! Do you remember me?" Shiro asked. The monster-wolf made a noise that Lance realized was supposed to be a bark. It leaned down, opening its mouth, razor-sharp teeth the size of a forearm and it's tongue rolled out and licked Shiro from boot to helmet. "Gross, Krypto!" But he was laughing. The monster-wolf, Krypto, tilted his head, his whole body shaking. "That's a good girl!" Lance balked. 

"You named a girl monster-wolf thing, Krypto?" Lance asked, walking up. Shiro turned, smiling. 

"I didn't know Krypto was a girl. Till she told me." Lance opened his mouth to ask but decided against it. 

"Okay." The sirens were still going off and the commander was yelling something in Galran. 

"Okay, Krypto. Let's go!" Shiro clenched his fist as sentries ran into the hallway and Krypto lowered her stance, growling. "Let's get them, girl," Shiro said and she jumped over the heads of the other paladin's landing on top of the first row of sentries. Her fangs tore into the rest of them, leaving sparking parts of machinery. Shiro pulled Lance and Keith after him, chasing the giant alien down the hall. "Get us to the hanger, please!" Krypto barked and charged the soldiers and sentries. She broke down a door with just her shoulder and they were face to face with the Lions. "Come on girl!" Shiro called, leading her to the Black Lion. She ran after him, tongue rolling out of her mouth. 

* * *

Lance had expected Shiro to walk out with a giant white wolf. He did not expect him to walk out with a tall woman with a mane of uncombed white hair and scars littering her partially naked body. Lance pursed his lips. "Is that Krypto?" He asks. 

"Sure is!" The woman says, before charging him and tossing him in the air and catching him. She cradled him to her body, sniffing his hair. "You smell like Takashi. Are you his mate?" She asks. This close, Lance realizes she more of a girl than woman, face round and innocent, crimson eyes sparkling with curiosity. She couldn't have been older than 15, no matter her broad shoulders and tall body. 

"Krypto put Lance down," Shiro says, tugging on her arm. She sets him down and he stands at her shoulder, the top of Shiro's head just barely at her line of sight. 

"Sorry. Lance was it? That's a nice name. Takashi was telling me that you are the Blue Paladin. Fancy." She says, tilting her head. 

"That's right. Do you need a shirt? I think one of Hunk's might fit you." He says, turning to walk out of the hangar, Shiro, and Krypto following him. 

* * *

"We cannot keep and Goliobo on our ship, Shiro!" Allura says, well, more like whispering loudly. Krypto sat on the ground, given a shirt that stretched tight over her shoulders but hung loosely across her abdomen. 

"She's just a kid, Allura," Lance said, folding his arms. "She's barely 15 years old. That's young! And look, she's scarred all over the place. Can't we just give her a home?" He frowned, searching her cool blue eyes. 

"Takashi! Look! I figured out this puzzle Coran gave me." Krypto unfolded her body from the floor and pranced over. If she had a tail, it would be wagging with pride. Shiro held a hand out and she dropped the finished puzzle in it. It had been complicated, loops and twists, one piece, nearly impossible. In a span of two minutes, she finished it. 

"Impressive, Krypto. How about you find another one?" Krypto brightened. 

"'Kay!" She said brightly and went off to find a new puzzle. 

"She doesn't have a home to go back to. Her family was killed and she was only spared because of her coat color. She was kept in a cage for years, only released when her owner became uninterested in her. Then she was carted to the Arena." Shiro explained, watching the girl pick a new puzzle and sit on the floor, intent on the object in her hand. Allura sighed. 

"Fine. Krypto can stay." Lance smiled and grinned at Pidge, who cheered and tackled Krypto. Or rather, attempted to. She just climbed Krypto's broad back and spoke to the girl.

"I can?" Lance heard Krypto say before she...exploded. In a split second, Pidge was hanging off a monster-wolf, who bounded over to them and tackled them covering them in saliva. 

"That was my favorite shirt," Hunk says sadly. Krypto licks his face and her body is condensed into her human form. The shirt hung off her body. 

"Don't worry, Hunk!" She says, climbing off of them and running around the room, hauling Pidge around on her back. She's smiling and laughing and looking like a child. Lance smiles and wipes a hand down his face, gathering thick saliva. Perfect.


End file.
